Rahol
Maitre Rahol 'est un Cryptarque de la Tour. Histoire Après avoir tué un Cyclope et analysé son noyau cérébral, les Gardiens apportèrent les données à Maitre Rahol afin qu'il les décrypte. Rahol examina le code Vex et leur donna les informations nécessaires pour trouver un Maitre des clés.Bungie, Destiny : Le Roi des Corrompus, Quête : Le fruit du Jardin (étape 4). Citations Sur les engrammes qu'on lui donne à analyser * Oh ? Comme c'est étrange ... * Rires Vous choisissez toujours les choses les plus étranges. *Curieux ... Je ne m'y attendais pas ... *Oh ? Comme c'est étrange ... *Jurez que vous en prendrez bien soin. *Un trésor des plus rares ... *Vous avez vraiment de la chance, Gardien(ne). *C'est vraiment fascinant ! *Ooooh ... Quel dommage que je doive m'en séparer. *Promettez-moi de revenir pour vous dire si ça vous a servi. *Soyez prudents. *Ooooh ... Ça risque d'être intéressant. *Je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel.Treize paraboles écrites à la main. * Ces données sont recouvertes des empreintes de Raspoutine. Il se moque totalement de savoir si on les voit. Sur son travail de recherche * J'ai délaissé mon travail depuis trop longtemps. * La Maison de l'Hiver, dans les ruines de Caracas. Étaient-ils là pendant la Chute ? Annonces publiques à la Tour * Ici Maitre Rahol. L'apprenti Asoka est prié de revenir aux Archives immédiatement : la nanotechnologie utilisée pour façonner les objets que vous transportez s'est avérée instable. * ''"'Master Rahool:We are Please to invite all Tower inhabitants to this evening's lecture Archaeology & You: Why the Past Can Kill You."'' * "'''Master Rahool': This is Master Rahool, Apprentice Desalnus please return to the Archives at once, your engrams are melting the table!"'' * "'''Master Rahool': Guardians, We are please to invite you to Mistress (distorted) lecture in the Atlantic Hall. Hunter, Warlock,Titan:The Triacrchy of Incompatibles."'' * "'''Master Rahool':We are pleased to invite all tower inhabitants to this evening's lecture. A Cryptarchy Divided:The Clear Superiority of the City."'' * "'''Master Rahool':This is Master Rahool, Apprentice Ledley please return to the Archives at once,the fleeces is attempting to eat a bookshelf."'' Traduction à trouver * "Too noisy? You can't hide in the quiet of the archives all your life." * "Ahh, good to get out amongst the... what IS that!?" * "Vex encryption. Unbreakable? Ha, so they say." * "See here, this carving? Lion faced, Archon. Thousands of years pre-Collapse." * "Found at the foot of the Great Pyramid. 755 feet to a side, 36,506 inches, less than a tenth of a degree from True North. Is that location significant? Ha! Everything's significant." * "What does the manifest say. Late pre-collapse North American it looks like?" * "These are forgeries. Someone is wasting our time!" * "Oh the headache again. I swear it's these symbols, I see them in my dreams!" * "Photographs, from an ancient handheld communications device of the day the Traveler arrived! What a find!" * "Drifting out there, deep beneath dead oceans signaling all the while. And we, the first to crack it." * "Oryx-Dead-King. Oryx Dead King, three words, nine word bursts over and over. Osiris?" * "Brazilian from the morning of the Golden Age. What a hopeful text." * "What does it mean? Signaling four hundred years in orbit. No language known in the archives." * "Why a garden? Eden? Hesperides? Hesperides from Hesperus, Venus on Venus? No, no!" * "Urd, Verdandi, Skuld. Old names for Earth, Mars, and Venus in the pre-collapse holy text." * "House Winter, from the ruins of Caracas. Were they there at the Collapse?!" * "A Wind Age, a Wolf Age; a presentiment of the Collapse?" * "I've never seen anything like this. Thirteen parables, handwritten on the page." * "Russian, from the evening of the Golden Age. Religious text I think." * "Civilization once stretched from the southern tip of this continent, to the frozen North." * "Come back, before I get bored!" * "From the North American Empire just before the Collapse. You can tell by the eagles."3 * "Guardian, I don't suppose you speak Pre-Golden Age German? No, no one does." Théories et faits marquants * Maître Rahol est également un historien et un linguiste. * Maitre Rahol est le principal auteur de l'ouvrage collectif « Le Grand Désastre : Du Lac brûlant au Gouffre des enfers »Bungie, Histoires de Destiny : Cryptarque * Dans une grotte près du relai cosmique, on peut trouver une pile de dépouilles de la Ruche. En perturbant ces dépouilles on peut entendre une voix sépulcrale prononcer la phrase suivante : "Un million de morts ne suffisent pas à Maitre Rahol."Il s'agit d'un easter egg : cette grotte (familièrement appelée loot cave) était utilisée pour obtenir rapidement un grand nombre d'engrammes. Le taux d'apparition des ennemis a été modifié pour empêcher cette pratique. Références Catégorie:Cryptarques Catégorie:La Tour Catégorie:Éveillés